Aīĕrdùn
Mature Adult Sky Dragon CR 14 XP 38,400 LG Huge dragon (air) Init +4; Senses cloud sight, dragon senses; Perception +32 Aura frightful presence (210 ft., DC 24) ---- DEFENSE ---- AC 32, touch 8, flat-footed 32 (natural +24, size -2) hp 207 (18d12+90) Fort +16, Ref +13, Will +18 SQ DR 10/magic; Immune electricity, paralysis, sleep; SR 25 OFFENSE ---- Speed 40 ft., fly 200 ft. (good) Melee bite +26 (2d8+13/19-20), 2 claws +25 (2d6+9), gore +25 (2d6+13), tail slap +23 (2d6+13) Space 15 ft.; Reach 10 ft. (15 ft. with bite and gore) Special Attacks breath weapon (50 ft. cone, 14d8 electricity, DC 24), crush (DC 24, 2d8+13) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 18th; concentration +23) At will—''detect evil, feather fall, gust of wind'' (DC 17) Spells Known '(CL 9th; concentration +14)' 4th (5/day)—''dimension door, rainbow pattern (DC 19)'' 3rd (7/day)—''blink, lightning bolt (DC 18), wind wall'' 2nd (7/day)—''fog cloud, glitterdust (DC 17), invisibility, resist energy'' 1st (8/day)—''endure elements, expeditious retreat, magic missile, obscuring mist, shocking grasp'' 0 (at will)—''daze (DC 15), detect magic, disrupt undead, mage hand, mending, message, ray of frost, read magic'' ---- STATISTICS ---- Str 29, Dex 10, Con 21, Int 20, Wis 21, Cha 20 Base Atk +18; CMB +29; CMD 39 (43 vs. trip) Feats Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Critical (bite), Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Multiattack, Skill Focus (Perception), Weapon Focus (bite) Skills Acrobatics +18, Diplomacy +26, Fly +21, Heal +26, Knowledge (arcana, geography, religion) +26, Perception +32, Perform (sing) +23, Sense Motive +26, Spellcraft +26 Languages Auran, Celestial, Hellenic, Qin'ae, Draconic, Infernal, Sylvan SQ borne aloft, change shape SPECIAL ABILITIES ---- Borne Aloft (Su) Old or younger sky dragons fly with good maneuverability while all older sky dragons have perfect. Change Shape (Su) A young or older sky dragon can assume any humanoid form three times per day as if using polymorph. Cloud Sight (Su) A very young or older sky dragon's sight is not impeded by clouds or fog, or by spells that create areas of fog. ---- Ecology ---- Environment temperate or warm mountains Organization Qiu Family Treasure triple The dragon that led his branch of the family out of Qin'ae to the Alexandrian Empire do to a schism in the family. He took half of the family and migrated to Phaeselis. Instantly, after he declared that not only his family controls the silk trade but are the draconic protectors of the city and friends to all dragonkind he earned the rivalry of House Draconikos. He was hatched in Qiu by two sky dragons in the family but has some Soveriegn Blood running through his veins. As a dragon, he has two red tattoos on this three horns and wears red makeup around his eyes. The dragon is Zhu, meaning nobleman. He leads his family well, except for his brother and his sons; who are scheming to bringing mulberry bushes and the silkworm moth to Phaeselis in order to make silk cheeper and more affordable to produce and distribute. His brother and his sons are forest dragons. EltonJ (talk) 23:15, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Video Section 15: Copyright Notice Built by: gordon the whale from d20 Pathfinder SRD dot Com Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary 3, © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors Jesse Benner, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, James Jacobs, Michael Kenway, Rob McCreary, Patrick Renie, Chris Sims, F. Wesley Schneider, James L. Sutter, and Russ Taylor, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. d20PathfinderSRD.com , © 2009-2013, d20 Pathfinder SRD dot com; Authors Category:NPC Category:Organizations Category:Dragons Category:NPCs Category:Dragon